




by Lonely-Cutter



Category: Inuyasha
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-02-23
Updated: 2005-02-23
Packaged: 2013-08-27 04:18:23
Rating: M
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2278371/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/734786/Lonely-Cutter
Summary: What would happen if InuYasha transformed, and hurt the one he cared the most for? InuKag (main character death)





	

**Crawling In My Skin**

**Disclaimer: No! I don't Own InuYasha and Co.! Only all the DVD's, The Inu, and Sessh. Plushies, a couple key chains, and some posters! And a hand made pillow and Blanket! So don't take me to court! I have no money!And I don't own the song Crawling, Linkin Park does...cries but I will one day...**

He stood there, moments after losing his sword… transformed…

InuYasha knew somewhere within that he was a monster now…

**crawling in my skin **

Turning back to the demon, he laughed, chilling the heart of the girl beside him

Quickly he slew the demon… then he turned to Kagome, the girl near him…  
**these wounds they will not heal**  
running in terror, Kagome held her side…

collapsing near the well, she began to cry

**fear is how I fall **

hallucinations brought on by the pain of her wounds, began to flash in front of her…  
**confusing what is real **  
InuYasha struggled not to give chase after the girl… his heart telling him to stop…

**there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**  
then the blood lust filled his mind…

**consuming/confusing **

he felt as though he was watching from the sidelines, watching helplessly

as he attacked Kagome mercilessly  
**this lack of self-control I fear is never ending**  
her blood splashed upon his hands, covering his claws

**controlling/I can't seem to find myself again **

he struggled to gain control as his demon form pursued the girl he loved…  
**my walls are closing in**

he felt all hope vanish when he found her near the well…  
**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

"InuYasha…" she managed to gasp through her pain…  
**I've felt this way before**

she began to whimper in fear, agony, betrayal, and sorrow…  
**so insecure**

"I have you where I want you…" his demon self growled threateningly… 'Leave her alone!' he screamed in his mind…  
**crawling in my skin**

tenderly InuYasha picked Kagome up from the ground… as he embraced her, Kagome murmured," InuYasha…" while she snuggled closer, holding tightly to each other, as though they were each others lifeline…  
**these wounds they will not heal**

a sharp gasp of pain escaped her lips as he dove his hand into her lower back…  
**fear is how I fall**

'NO!' InuYasha screamed in his mind, as he felt Kagome grow limp in his arms…  
**confusing what is real**

"InuYasha…" looking down at her with a smirk, he was shocked by her next words…  
" I love you… and … forgive… you…" with a faint smile, she began to slip away…  
**discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me **

at that precise moment he changed back…  
**distracting/reacting**

sinking to his knees, InuYasha held her close, " Kagome… please wake up…"  
**against my will I stand beside my own reflection**

'you killed her' a voice in his head whispered… ' she loved you, and you killed her…'  
**it's haunting how I can't seem... to find myself again  
**weakly, she opened her eyes and smiled… placing her hand upon his cheek, she brushed away his tears… " Inu… Yasha…" " Kagome…" " I…I don't…" placing a finger to his lips, she whispered sadly…" would you stay with me until…" she trailed off… he knew what she meant, she wanted him to stay until she died…

**my walls are closing in **

he felt the walls he had built around his heart begin to shatter…**  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
**he hadn't felt this broken and alone since his mother had died…**  
crawling in my skin **

he wished someone else was in his place right now…**  
these wounds they will not heal **

he knew that these wounds upon his heart would never heal…**  
fear is how I fall **

fear of being alone filled him…

'how could I?' he thought as he held Kagome's dying body…'how could I?'**  
confusing what is real  
**he felt his world begin to dim as he felt the once warm loving person he held, body grow cooler…" Inu… Yasha…" she coughed, "yes Ka…gome…?" he choked through his tears…**  
crawling in my skin  
**"I want you…to… to know…" she gasped, "that I… want… you…to be… happy…" she managed to choke out.

**these wounds they will not heal **

and at these words, somewhere deep down inside his soul, he knew he wouldn't be able to do as she wished…**  
fear is how I fall **

inside Kagome, an all consuming fear filled her… she finally broke down and cried…**  
confusing, confusing what is real  
**all the while thinking, 'this can't be happening…InuYasha …he couldn't have.. this has to be a dream' she thought desperately.**  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**

suddenly, from deep within her soul, a surge of calm and peace filled her small body…**  
consuming/confusing what is real **

this feeling consumed and quelled all fear she had previously had…reaching up, she cupped InuYasha's cheek, she asked him to lean down…doing as she bade, InuYasha's eyes opened wide as he and Kagome shared their first and last kiss…'this can't be real…'he thought in denial…  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending

as they broke apart, on instinct, he began to nuzzle her neck… softly he bit down, Kagome's back arched as she gasped in shock and slight pain. He'd just marked her…**  
controlling/confusing what is real**

"Inu…Yasha…?" she said in confusion… holding her closer to him, InuYasha whispered to her, "demons mate for life… at least now I wont have to live without you…" he said with a weak grin on his face… tears filled her eyes at these words…"InuYasha…" she whispered… wordlessly she buried her head in his chest, and that's how they were found the next day. Lovers brought together in death…


End file.
